broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Bellatrix Darkstar
Bellatrix Darkstar Bellatrix Darkstar is a unicorn mare who was born in Fillydelphia and works as a Lunar guard in the Canterlot Castle. She works along-side her coltfriend, Cyrus, who is also a Lunar guard. (Note: Bellatrix's story isn't exactly pleasant. You have been warned) Bellatrix Darkstar created by: MinimoogVoyager Early Life Bellatrix was born in Fillydelphia into a very poor family. She was an only child who lived with her mother, father, and two cousins, the latter of which took a fondness to heavily abusing Bellatrix, both physically and verbally. Almost daily Bellatrix would walk into school with cuts and bruises, much to the concern of fellow classmates and teachers. The extent of this abuse made Bellatrix very anti-social, and would incite random panic attacks when approached by those she didn't know. The abuse carried on until her teen years and became worse and worse every year, to the point of having to visit the hospital on more than one occasion. Eventually, at the age of fifteen, Bellatrix snapped, unable to take anymore, and fought back against her cousins, effectively knocking them unconscious in an exchange of violent magical attacks. It was here that Bellatrix realised her skill for dueling. She ran away from home the very same night, bringing along only a few scraps of food. Homelessness and Cage Duelling For two years after, Bellatrix was a homeless drifter, travelling from place-to-place in hopes for work. She barely survived on discarded food and the rare generosity of the occasional pony who would bother to spare a few bits. During this time, Bellatrix lost a lot of weight and became sick quite often, but managed to keep herself, moving to where ever she could find a place to bunk for the night and earn a few bits. She started getting the occasional odd job, which would earn her enough bits to stay a night or two at a motel. Otherwise, she would have to resort to sleeping on benches and in alleyways. Bellatrix was eventually jumped by an average-sized group of ponies with an intent to mug her and do unspeakable things during her time in Manehattan. She managed to fight all of them off with a few spells. This caught the attention of a passerby named Moneybags, who secretly ran a cage-duelling service; ponies would be invited to watch two other ponies duel, with the freedom to place bets and cheer on the fighters, with the winner receiving a hefty cash prize. He approached Bellatrix with the offer to participate, who hesitantly accepted. She did very well, quickly becoming the champion dueller. Fighter after fighter would lose to Bellatrix's, earning her enough bits to help her survive on her own. She managed to buy herself a small house and plenty of food. Though earning many minor injuries such as sprains, cuts and bruises, her spirit remained unharmed and stronger than ever. Ruby Bellatrix was faced against a pony named Ruby, who was skilled, but not nearly as much as Bellatrix. She was defeated, but was good-sported about it. With some difficulty due to Bellatrix's social anxiety, the two of them began hesitantly talking, but eventually became close friends. They had a lot in common, ranging from interests, beliefs, and hobbies. Their friendship grew stronger and stronger, until Bellatrix invited Ruby to live with her as a roommate. Ruby accepted and moved in days later. The two of them would stay up for hours every night, talking, laughing, and having all around fun. For the first time in her life, Bellatrix was happy. She had a home. She had food. She had money. She had someone who was like a sister to her. Ruby was always there for Bellatrix when memories of her old home would creep up on her in her dreams, and Bellatrix would be there to listen to any problem Ruby may have, and help her as best she could. Art School Bellatrix continued cage-duelling for another year, but started growing tired of it. The opponents weren't much of a challenge anymore, and the thrill of fighting had all but gone. She saved up her bits for a whole year, and, at the age of nineteen, left Manehattan to return to Fillydelphia. It was there that she started adapting an appreciation for art and many styles of painting, drawing, and creating beautiful pictures. She applied for an art school and was accepted. She spent a whole year at the art school, extremely happy that she was doing what she wanted. Ruby's Death and Bellatrix's Offer At the end of Bellatrix's first year at the art school, she received a letter from Ruby's parents. Ruby had been murdered by a group of ponies who had entered the cage-duelling area and massacred all inside, intending to get revenge on Moneybags, who owed them a large amount of money. The news of this devastated Bellatrix. She dropped out of the school and fell into a deep depression, confining herself, alone, to her small house. A full month passed before Bellatrix suddenly received a letter, much to her confusion. It was a letter from Princess Luna. Luna had wrote to Bellatrix, comforting her and expressing her condolences at what had happened to Ruby, but also praised her on her magnificent duelling skills, though not approving of how she went about it. She offered Bellatrix a chance to join her Lunar guard and live in Canterlot. Bellatrix, after several days, wrote back to the princess and accepted. Joining the Guard Bellatrix moved out of Fillydelphia and into Canterlot, and joined the Lunar guard, showing unbelieveable skills during her training. She was accepted and started working at the age of twenty. Three years passed, uneventful, until she met a stallion named Cyrus. They hit it off instantly, and became very close. The two of them fell in love and started a relationship. Bellatrix moved into Cyrus' room, and they are still together. She became extremely happy at this, and greets each day with a smile. Personal Life Bellatrix lives within Canterlot Castle in the guards' quarters, but in the same room/bunk as Cyrus. With Cyrus' help, Bellatrix is getting better at talking and interacting with other ponies, even making a few new friends in the process. Bellatrix is currently pregnant with her and Cyrus' foal. Personality Bellatrix is a very sweet and kind-hearted mare, despite what she's been through, and is fiercly protective of Cyrus and her unborn foal. While rather socially awkward, she is starting to get along with other ponies thanks to help from Cyrus, and is generally friendly to those she deems trustworthy. She is extremely loyal to Princess Luna and is always ready to go on duty for her. Category:Unicorn Category:Pony Category:Female